


风景图

by Subzero_31



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hiromichiko - Freeform, ひろみちこ, 城门 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subzero_31/pseuds/Subzero_31
Summary: *只是一篇doctor-y第五季的观后车...没什么情节，还请见谅...
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Kudos: 4





	风景图

**Author's Note:**

> *只是一篇doctor-y第五季的观后车...没什么情节，还请见谅...

**大门视角**

温热的水汽渐渐漂浮，腾起在我眼前，把她的身形又晕染开了几分。橘色的灯光只落在这小小的角落里，衬着远方视野中暗蓝的天空，让人在清爽的秋风中感到一丝温暖。

是刚刚好的惬意。

「干嘛非要一起...」

她小声嘟囔着，半遮半掩地挪进了池子。

「...这么大的地方，一个人泡多没劲啊」

我顶着毛巾，扭过头去假装没在看她。不知道这人有什么好害羞的...又不是没一起泡过汤。

「不过有私汤的酒店很贵诶，城之内难得这么大方喔」

「这是什么话...我存的钱可都是花在刀刃上的，和某些人可不一样」

「某些人？...」

揶揄我应该是城之内除了存钱以外，新培养的爱好。

「嘛，这次多亏了你和晶叔...小舞那孩子真是麻烦你们了」

不过，看起来这回感谢比挖苦重要。

「啊...没什么。不来我这里又有什么办法嘛。而且别看小舞是个孩子，其实她连赌气的时候也在为城之内考虑呢」

「嗯？为我？...」

「为什么不去找她老爸？明明岸田也在东京」

「这...」

「被他知道，又该怪你不关心孩子了吧」

「...」 

她一时语塞，叹了口气。

「小舞她啊，可是最知道她妈妈有多辛苦的人喽——」

暗下来的空气有点泛凉，我撩起热水浇上肩头。

「这孩子还真是什么都跟你说啊...」

「啊啦，吃醋啦？」

我笑的很开心。

「怎么会...只是觉得...」

「嗯？觉得什么？」

「没什么。大门医生在手术之外，竟然也有这么牢靠的一面呢」

哗哗的水声流淌过，却让人觉得很安静。她的话正以一种奇妙的力度，一个字一个字地叩在我心上。

「大门さん很牢靠——就这样说不行吗？真的是」

强行对她多余的修饰语进行了删改。

「是、是——」

她笑着沉下身子，把肩膀往水面以下送了送。

越来越暗的天，越来越暖的光，升腾的水汽隔绝了对面的她，似乎离我越来越远。不知道从什么时候开始，对面若隐若现的身影已经取代了一开始让我赞叹不已的风景。

啧。就是有点看不清...

哗啦——

「大门...さん?」

想要撩开这层纱帐。

哗啦——

「你...你干嘛」

想要靠近有关她的清晰。

「城之内这边，比较方便看风景」

「喔...」

她刚探出的肩还留着水痕，沿着颈线化成水滴落下后，余下一片氤氲。

果然，这边风景独好。

大概是看我盯失了神，她又赶紧把身子滑下了水面。

「诶诶——」

「...看够了吧你」

「啊没有...不是...我...」

「没有?...还没看够喔？」

「你明明知道我不——」

「知道你什么?...」

「...算了算了」

意识到这种话题根本解释不清，我赶紧避开了她的眼神。余光里她低下头，撩了撩鬓边细发。还有未扎起的两缕，被打湿了的，懒洋洋地贴在颈边，和后颈的曲线称起来，极其和谐。

...咕嘟。

喉头的吞咽绝不是出于什么理性的思考，不过倒是帮我挽回了一点理智——得赶紧找个话题，不然按照以前的经验来看，不多久我就要挨骂了。

「呐，城之内医生...最近是偷偷健身了吗」

「哈？」

「你看啊——」

我抓住她在舀水的手臂，戳了戳肌肉。

「你干嘛！」

她下意识地迅速抽开手，整个人都往左边一挪，池水被搅得翻起了花。

「大门さん怎么总像个变态一样...」

「...谁变态了！」

没想到，还是挨骂了。

「肌肉而已...有什么好看的，不都一样」

「不会啊，不是很好么，这个线条——你看我，都没有诶」

我抬起两臂努力了半天，也没见像她那样。

「噗嗤...这种事情也要争吗，外科医要肌肉干什——诶诶你」

「不行，给我看，来比比」

没理会她说什么，我又抬起她的右膊，和我的左臂认真比对起来。

「等等...大门さん...你根本就不是在看风景吧？」

「你怎么知道我没在看？」

「不然呢，难道风景长在我身上吗？」

「正解。」

还沉浸在那一道道跟着她的脾气来回跳动的肌肉线条中，不假思索地就承认了。

「...根本就是个变态」

丢下一句抱怨，她竟然一抽手，哗啦一下站出了水面要走。我被水声吓了一跳，慌地拽住她的手。

「你泡好了吗就走？...」

「...很热了已经」

她背对着我，但是等于暴露无遗。

「诶你等等——」

我也赶紧起身，两手搭住她两边的肩头，把那背影扭了一圈，面对了我。

「你干嘛——」

不等她发问，换了双手托上腰间，借着浮力一把抱起，让她坐在了池边。

「嘶...」

即使是木头，在炽热的身体面前也成了冰。她还没来得及稳住身体，就倒吸一口凉气。

「我这胳膊也是蛮有力气的嘛」

「你这是？...」

「让城之内凉快一下先，不然——」

我突然一脸严肃。

「不然？...」

「一会儿热晕了可就不好了。」

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

她的脸越凑越近，带着热气席卷了我的周身。

「你...说什么呢！」

「我说...什么了？」

她撇撇嘴，眨巴眨巴眼，一副被嫌弃了的可怜模样。

这个时候跟我装乖了是吗。

「...自己想。」

上你这个当，我还是城之内吗。

「啊？...」

她的表情越来越迷茫，还真的开始思考起来。

难道真是...我想多了？

「城之内你脸怎么这么红，还好吗？我就说嘛别热晕——」

「吵死了!」

「诶？...」

这家伙...今天怎么这么迟钝。刚才泡汤的时候就一直往我身边凑，我还以为...

算了。高估她了。

「我先进屋去了。」

我扭过脸去，想撑起身子回屋。

「诶诶可是——」

我刚要动就被圈住了。啊...忘了她的手还在我腰上。

「放手啦！」

「这么热的话果然还是在这里比较好吧」

「在这干嘛，当你的风景画吗？」

没好气地调侃她刚才那个让我心慌的回答。

「啊...如果城之内不介意的话——」

她突然换了个表情。

「我还想身临其境呢。」

笑容太过诚恳，差点就盖过了眼底露出来的坏心思。

「身临...哪有你这么用的啊！...」

「不可以吗」

「当然不——」

「不，我不是说这个」

她圈在腰间的手渐渐抚上了后背，把我和她之间的距离又缩短了一点点。

她...好热。

「那你是说...」

「城之内应该知道不是吗」

「...我怎么会知道」

被她那底气十足的眼神刺探到了内心，我慌地扭过头去。

「刚才都差点气急败坏了啊～」

所以她竟然...一直在捉弄我吗！

城之内啊城之内，你今天真的...相当不冷静啊。

「...大门さん真的是去迪拜做手术的吗？」

我无奈地摇了摇头。

反正现在的处境是逃不掉了，要放弃抵抗吗。

「嗯？」

她侧头瞥了一眼我正搭上她颈后的手臂，又撇撇嘴，抬头看我。

「几日不见，怎么演技见长？」

反正也是我自己愿意钻进的圈套，干脆，正视自己。

「被城之内夸奖还真难得喔。」这家伙话说一半，笑了个得意忘形，我差点就要回手去捂住那咧的肆意妄为的嘴。

「不过比起独角戏，我还是更想要一个partner—— يد واحدة لا تصفـّق 」(*注)

对着她那和更换术式一样总变来变去的表情，即使是我也跟不上节奏了。更何况最后那句，已经超出了我的知识范围。

「那是...什么意思？」

「阿拉伯谚语——嘛...不重要了」

她凑到我眼前，意有所指地看了看嘴唇，又望回了我的眼睛。不自觉地轻轻一挑眉，笑容还是那个，让人沉溺了无数回的天真样子。

要吻。

「不说？」

却被我躲开了。

「...干嘛这么执着」

「...」

又挣开了一点点，和她倔强地对峙。

「好啦好啦」

她把我躲开的身子拉回怀里。

「就很简单的一句话罢了...」

近到一定程度的唇角，又带了笑意。

「想你了，而已。」

她用克制了很久的唇，点了点我的鼻尖。

* * *

注： “ يد واحدة لا تصفـّق ”（Yadon waheeda la tu­sa­ffe­k），意思是你需要合作才能完成任务。直接翻译的意思是“你不能用一只手鼓掌”。

* * *

** 大门视角 **

被我吻过的鼻尖轻轻一抬，就到了我踮脚也够不着的高度。

「诶？...」

「大门さん这个胆小的样子可是一点都没变呢...」

对她逃离的抗议还没出口，反倒先收到了她的揶揄。

所以刚刚的躲开...看来完全是因为鼻尖的蜻蜓点水解不了忍耐。

「胆小？那还不是因为——」

读懂了她的意思，这种时候，就完全没有了反驳的必要。

「练的少了」

「嗯？...」

她急切的情绪今天格外明显，即使是我，也完完全全地感受到了。不时抿住的双唇看似是防御，其实，就是在和内心的克制作斗争而已。

总是这么不坦诚啊...那，多斗争一会儿也好。

不急着满足她想要的亲吻，我低下头，贴上了锁骨的起点。

「唔嗯...」

自下而上一路吻去，把她锁骨边未干的水滴一点一点采进了喉中，每咽一口，我都被甜得说不出话来。

她低头，想迎接我，却被我悄悄闪开了。她也不再跟上，怕自己的主动被发现似的，骄傲地挪开了脸。

不愧是你，城之内。

但是这样的她，也太好逗了。于是把够得着的地方都吻了个遍，就是迟迟不去触碰她的双唇，她也就这么等着，只留给我无声的索求。

正要下移的时候，突然觉得她一躲。

「嗯？...冷吗」

「有一点...凉...」

看来周遭不断腾起的水汽还是不够。于是伸手扯过浴巾，披上她的肩。

发丝还贴在原处，我把头埋向她的颈，轻轻叼起碎发，帮她拎到耳后。

「疼...」

「啊，抱歉」

在不小心咬到的地方，作为道歉，轻轻一吻。

「它散下来了」

我解释道。

她没有抗拒。

「还要暖和一点才行啊」

一只手探到了腰部以下，舀起了水，从膝盖到大腿，小心浇过。

「城之内...？」

「嗯？...唔! 啊...」

对我进一步的确认，也没有抗拒。

不再追寻仰着脖子的高度，我低头，锁定了眼前的风景。舌尖走过胸前，我像是迷了路，在山里绕起了圈。她仿佛受了四面八方的冲击，一时找不到方向，越发贴向我的身体，为了保持稳定，只能扣紧了我。不得不说，钻在她怀中，被圈住了脑袋的感觉格外安定，而我能回应的，只有加快手上的节奏。

「等...等等..」

「怎么了？」

「...」

皱着眉，却好像已经没有了瞪我的力气。

「痛吗？」

「不是...」

「那我继续了？...」

「大门!...」

她那欲语还休的样子让我更疑惑了。

「怎么了嘛！」

「吻...」

「啊？...」

「吻我。」

说出口了反而眼神不再飘忽，豁出去了似的。把我打了个措手不及。

这种时候如果说“我不干”...

啊，还是算了吧。

「我知道了」

看来她也看透了我的故意而为，那...

* * *

** 城之内视角 **

「啊啊你——嗯!......」

「唔？...怎么...」

含糊不清的她的声音，从与池边台面平行的高度传来。我一个慌张，双手向后撑住了台面。

怎么也没想到，她一个潜身，吻上的是另一处。

「不行...不行...你给我...起来——」

「啊疼疼疼！」

情急之中揪住了那耳朵。

「谁让你亲...」

最后几个字的声音，小到像是这句话说了一半就戛然而止。

「...你又没说亲哪里嘛」

「...呃啊...你！别乱动...」

被挑动的那一处提醒着我还在被她牵制的事实，虽然现在情绪复杂，但是从我的眼中，她应该看得出，最突出的是埋怨。

「...好啦，我知道了。」

「疼吗？...」

看她揉了揉耳朵，我的语气也柔了些许。

明明...也想的，但是在这里总觉得没有安全感。她偏偏还故意捉弄我一样。想要的不给，不敢要的，全安排上了。

或者说，我会不会有一点...太别扭了？

「没事没事...」

这么说着，但还在龇牙咧嘴...

这个让人没辙的笨蛋。

「抱歉呢」

怕被她暂时安分着的那只手触到什么不得了的地方，我只能小心翼翼伏上她耳边，轻轻吹了吹。

「诶？」

结果被她抱紧了。

「我才是要道歉」

她这一句里掩饰不住的笑意，把我的眉头解开了。

* * *

** 大门视角 **

扶起了她的身子，我侧过头去，正好遇上她的手臂。肩上的浴巾开始意识到自己的无用，很自觉地从她肩膀一侧滑落。我撑住她开始跟随身体跳动的腰，默默盯住了，刚才没来得及欣赏的肌肉线条。

因为不时的用力而上下浮动的线型，也是一种情欲的证据。

我不禁把头靠向这一侧，用舌尖划过那一道道不安的沟壑。

「别...痒...痒啊...」

可能是大臂内侧触到了呼出的热气，她缩了一缩。

「...嗯」

我没理会，继续我的任性，却突然被她惩罚似的咬住了耳垂。

「...啊疼...」

指上本能地跟着一勾，触到一片火热。

「啊啊...你...」

她在我耳边的惩罚，突然丢了力度。只剩一股热气。好痒。

「你...嗯...等一等...还...」

因为贴在耳边，她的每一声喘息都很轻松地钻进我心里去。

「嗯...我知道」

她是说，还没吻她。

捞开她搂紧我的手，我伸手抚上早就发烫的脸颊。她睁开眼，低头望向我。

怕是再顽固的罪人，被她这么看着，也会心甘情愿地招了罪、求得忏悔的吧。

「久等了，博美」

「未知子——唔嗯!」

牢牢地吻上了她的唇。

在四下蒸腾的水汽中，这一个吻，耗尽了她全身的温柔。

（完）


End file.
